one big giant family
by rebecca bell
Summary: set after whatever happens,happens. this time stephanine and Her mom come to terms. someone will runaway when they get tired of over protective merry men and there are so many kids its hard to keep who they belong to straight!
1. Chapter 1

**I missed the guy's and the babies so I had to bring them back. Let me know what you think. Please review. And thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter of whatever happens, happens. I loved reading you're reviews.**

**Stephanie's POV**

I was currently in a wrestling match with my brother -in law Cal. Lula sat on the couch watching us, and cheering me on. Soon everyone would be here. We were celebrating the twins first birthday today. I couldn't believe Mia and Alexander, where a year old all ready. Alicia, Xavier and Nicolas, where 3. They where getting so big.

Cal had the audacity to make fun of my Alexander's wild curl's. the little guy couldn't help having wild hair. I had hopped he would get Carlos's hair, but god had other plans for him. Carlos and I had decided 5 kids was plenty for now so I was on birth control.

All my training was paying off as Cal found out as I pinned him to the carpet.

"I win, now don't make fun of my children or I will have to make my sister a widow," I said, and pinched him on his side hard causing him to yelp, and flinch.

"I cant help it, the kid looks like he just came out of a wild fight with a gorilla, or something," Cal said.

"Did some one mention gorilla's?" Grandma Mazur asked walking in with Mama Tank by her side. Cal got up then reached down, and picked me up. He brushed invisible dirt off of himself, and then reached over, and tugged my shirt smoothing out the wrinkles. It was something I noticed he did a lot, not just with me, but with the kids, Val, hell I have even seen him do it for Grandma. The man liked order. The women were back. Mama Tank and Grandma had been gone to Mexico for the past month. She planned to Go on a lot of trips with Mama Tank, she says she was to young to be sitting around here all the time.

"Hey Grandma," I said hugging her then Mama Tank, Lula following suit. Hector came in carrying Mia just then. Mia had taken a liking to the ex gang member. They had a special bond.

"Grandma back yes," Hector said, smiling at Grandma Mazur. "You like Mexico?"

"Yes, lots of Hotties!" She said. Hector chuckled. "Well look at the little Pip, you got there. She's getting so big."

"I wish she slow down," Hector said. "Being big not so great anyway."

"Depends on who you're asking," Grandma said, with a twinkle in her eyes, and I didn't want to know what she was thinking.

Mooner and Dougie came in just then. Alicia was in Dougie's arms, and Mooner had Alex in one arm, and Jeremiah in the other. He was talking to both.

Xavier walked in holding hands with Lisa. Nicolas was right behind them. Nicolas came over to where I was and, asked to be picked up by reaching up to me with his arms. I swung him up, and gave him a kiss. It's hard to believe at one point in life I thought I didn't want children. Now I couldn't picture my life with out my children.

My mother was still against Ranger and Cal, she got along with them for the most part, but she didn't like them. She still criticized me, she just made sure Ranger or Cal wasn't around when she did it. I developed the talent of not caring what she had to say. Speak of the devil she just walked in like she owned the place, but she doesn't cause I do, well partly anyways.

"Stephanie, your garden is full of weeds what will the neighbors think? I swear sometimes I have to wonder if you were switched at the hospital with the wrong baby," My mother said starting in.

"Don't start it or I will take you home, and you can just stay there alone while everyone's here enjoying our grandchildren's birthday party," her father said, getting on her mothers case. He kissed Stephanie's cheek, and took Nicolas, from her.

Ranger came into the room carrying a sleeping 3 month old Sadie, Tank and Lula's daughter. I smiled at the picture. He smiled back, my mother bout had a heart attack, guess she didn't think big scary men smiled. Maybe most didn't but mine did.

"Uncle Carlos?" Angie said coming in carrying her 1 year old brother, Travis.

"Yes, Angie?" Carlos said turning to face his niece.

"Mom wants to know if we got any hot sauce?" Angie said. She shifted Travis, to her other hip.

"It's on the third shelf down in the fridge, in the far back," Carlos answered. "Tell her to use it sparingly, we don't want a repeat of Christmas." The reminder of Christmas sent everyone into chuckles, except for my mother who had been the victim. She had grabbed the bottle of hot sauce, and put it on her salad. After taking a big bite she soon found out her mistake. Always read the bottle before using what's in it. She had jumped out of her chair, and danced around draining everyone's glasses. It had been funny. I like to think it was a little karma coming back to bite her in the butt.

"Dude like that was the funniest thing I ever saw in my life, we should totally have a repeat," Mooner said. My mother sent him a glare, but Mooner was to busy watching Alex blow spit bubbles.

"Where is my rock star?" Sally asked coming into the room.

Nicolas went running to Sally, and Sally picked him up. "What's up my rocker dude?"

"He loves that toy microphone you got him he goes around the house singing into it. It's so cute," I said.

"Why cant you have any normal friends?" My mother asked.

"If you don't like my friends the doors that way , you can leave," I said.

"Honestly Stephanie, is that anyway to talk to your mother?" She asked huffing.

"I wouldn't have to talk to you like that if you didn't constantly talk down to me, or complain about something I do, or about my friends. They are my friends they are always going to be my friends. Rangers my husband, Cal's my brother in law and if you cant deal with it and except it there's the door don't let it hit you're ass on the way out." I said getting aggravated. "I'm sick of you're never ending complaints, I am not ever going to change to please you so if you cant except me the way I am then there is no reason for you to be here."

"This is ridicules you are acting like a spoiled child," she said. I sighed. She would never understand.

"You just don't get it mom," I said shaking my head, "and I don't got forever to stand here to explain it to you. I have a family, and they need me. Now either keep your thoughts to yourself or leave."

I went into the kitchen to see if there was anything I could do to help, and grandma followed behind.

"You sure were something," She said, "I'm happy to see you standing up to her, but I know its getting tiring."

"Very tiring, I'm sick of having to listen to the same complaints, one minute I think she's getting better, and then the next were back at square one," I said, "I just don't understand why she cant except me the way I am, and be happy, you cant tell me complaining all the time makes her happy."

"Oh I think she likes the attention it gets her. If you want my opinion, she is starved for you're attention, and will do or say anything to get it," Grandma said. "That doesn't mean what she says is right or should be taken. I'm glad you don't let her get away with it."

Was that really it? Was my mother so desperately starved for my attention that she would start arguments with me just to get it. Bashing my friends, and husband. She had to know I wasn't going to take it, and that there was a risk that she would be forever band from my house. This was ridiculous.

"If she wants my attention, she would get it better by treating the people I love better," I said. "I hate how she came in, and glared at Hector when she found him holding Mia. He would never hurt her."

"I really think it's mostly an act, to her these men are stealing her family, cause they are always here. I think it's more jealousy then dislike," Grandma said.

"What about with Cal?" I asked.

"Same thing, jealousy. He's all the girls talk about now, well besides, Uncle Carlos. They just rave about how good a father he is to them," Grandma said, smiling. "Now have you heard about Joe,? The eye finally kicked in guess the woman really dose have it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and for the story alerts. My focus may not have been a hundred percent on this chapter but I hope it turned out ok. I had the camping trip from hell it was so bad that we came back Monday night instead of Tuesday. i hope everyone else had a good 4th of July weekend! I'm hoping to go Camping agin in better company this time! **

**I hope I don't offend anyone with this chapter when I talk about drug use briefly towards the end. I have a family member who is a drug user and has been most of their life they have OD 3 times almost dieing but managed to survive each time thankfully since it would be very sad to lose a family member. I don't pretend to understand to know what its like to be on drugs cause I have never been on drugs my self but I have been around this person when they are high and I can honestly say I don't like being around them. Their mean even sober but 10 times worse under the influence. They have stolen from family to buy their drugs, they have stolen from friends even strangers. They borrow money they don't pay back they make excuses for why they cant work. They drop out of rehab. They have their 6 beautiful children taken from them and placed into foster care. Their rights terminated. Its really sad I live with their mother and I see how it affects her that her only child is that way. It has to hurt. I'm sorry if it offends anyone that I talk about drugs in this chapter. I didn't get to detailed with it in the chapter and I made it quick. Please let me know what you think. **

**I don't judge people with out knowing them. **

**Disclaimer:**** anything you recognize is Janet's anything you don't is mine.**

**Ranger's POV**

I walked into the kitchen and looked for Angie, my niece. I didn't spot her. I smelt trouble. I was starting to get the feeling I had been taken for. Hot sauce, wait why would we need hot sauce we were having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Shit, she had played me for a fool in my own house.

"Have any of you seen Angie?" I asked them.

"She came in here and deposited Travis bout five minutes ago Batman," Lula said. "She be acting real wired to."

"She has been acting wired lately," Val said sighing. "Very moody and secretive."

"I have caught her with that damn Punk David a few times," Cal said.

"David, no good for Angie. He bad boy, been suspended many times and is in a gang," Hector said.

"My god!" Mrs. Plum shrieked. "You let you're daughter hang out with a gang member Valerie?"

"No, Mrs. Plum we do not let Our daughter," Cal said emphasizing the our part, "Daughter hang out with gang members." he handed his son to Valerie.

"She played me she was checking to see where I was because I would be the first to spoil her escape plans," I said. "She came in here asking where the hot sauce was cause Val needed it which ended up with me reciting Christmases incident. She planned this whole thing."

"Well I guess we best go look for her," Stephanie said. " I'll partner with cal, Lula and Ranger can Partner up, tank and Val, Mom, dad, grandma you go with Hector." Stephanie gave orders to the rest of the men then turned to Mooner, Dougie, Mama Tank, Sally and Connie.

"You 5 are the baby sitters, are you 5 up to the task of watching 10 kids?" she asked all serious.

"Dudet, you can count on me, like I'm totally up to the task. The force is with the Moon Man," Mooner said.

"Absolutely Steph," Dougie said, "Don't worry about a thing.

"Fuckin A," Sally said.

"You so owe me," Connie said.

"I got this Baby, you just go find that girl, and bring her home," Mama Tank said.

I was glad Connie was going to be there to over see the other 3 guys. Not that I didn't trust Stephanie's friends or anything. It just made me feel a lot better. We went out, got into our cars and got our searches on our way.

Lula insisted on us taking her car, and she was driving, which was probably for the better. She drove and I searched the streets for my niece. Man when I found her I was going to beat her butt for pulling a stunt like this. I went to all this trouble keeping her away from that boy I swear I was going to be pissed if I found her with him. None of my guys liked him infact they found reasons to drop in whenever the two youngsters found alone time. Especially hector he really didn't like David, maybe because he saw something I didn't see in David. Maybe he saw what he use to be in David and knew what Angie was getting into.

"I'm so scared she's with that boy, Batman, she only 13, that boys 3 years older than her, and we all know what boys like him have on their minds nothing but trouble," Lula said looking at me the worry written on her face. I reached over and patted her shoulder.

"Well find her, and if he's touched one hair on her head he'll regret it," I said.

"Damn straight he will," Lula said toughening back up from her momentary slip of weakness.

We searched for 2 hours not finding her. She wasn't at this David boy's house, unfortunately, neither was he. This caused me to worry deeply. Bus stations where called, and visited, as where the train station and airport. None of them paned out. Cal and Stephanie were in charge of Hotels and Motels, god forbid they be found there please god, I know I have done some bad things, but watch out for my niece. Our sweet Angie, why, why was she rebelling so? I know we were a bit over protective especially when it came to the David boy but it was only because he was no good.

"Maybe we should try the abandoned buildings on Stark street," Lula said.

"Yeah, let's try them I guess," I said. couldn't hurt.

**Cal's POV**

Angie was so grounded when we found her I swear I could feel my self ageing as time went by and we still didn't find her. All we know for sure there is a very good possibility that she's with that fucking loser David, since he was not home when we went by there to check. Infact his mother said he told her he wouldn't be home for a few days. Damn it! I wish someone would have told me that having daughters would be so fucking terrifying. I have never been so scared in my life. All I know is if he touches my little girl I'll kill him. I might not have fathered Angie, but she's mine all the same. Steph an I were going to the motels looking for them so far it was a bust. A huge part of me wanted it to stay a bust, but a little part of me wanted us to find them so I could take her home and ground her for the rest of her life.

One hour and the last motel on the list later we were no closer to finding Angie.

"Well at least their not in a motel room together," Stephanie said.

"Yeah, but I just want to know where my kid is. I want to find her and bring her home," I said.

"Me to, I just don't understand why she would do this," Stephanie said.

"It's because of us guy's, mostly me. I wont let her see David and she's convinced she's in love with him," I said.

"Maybe she'll call. I have a bad feeling she's going to find out David's not as great as he makes her think he is," Stephanie said.

"I don't want to see her get hurt. I tried so hard to keep her from getting hurt. Hector and the guys to. We tried so hard to keep her from that boy," I said.

"The harder you try to get a teenager to do something you want them to do the more they rebel against it," Stephanie said.

"The gang he's in kill's people for fun Steph, I don't want my Daughter associated with people like that," I said.

"I know Cal, I don't want My niece associated with losers like that either. People who kill, do drugs and steal. That life is nothing but no good and dangerous," Stephanie said. "People die from drugs everyday, people go to jail from stealing everyday, everyday someone takes the life of another person, life is not fair and I do not want that life for my Niece."

"Its easy to get sucked into the bad things in life. Once you get in its hard to get out. Almost impossible," I said. Remembering my brother, Sam, who had been a drug addict for years he had OD 4 times before the last one killed him. His drug had been Heroin. He had lived, and breathed the drug. Stole anything he could get his hands on to sell so he could buy his drugs. He had stolen the expensive ring my grandfather had left me, and pawned it. That had hurt. I had been so mad. People on drugs don't think about who they are hurting when they are stealing from someone. All they care about is getting their drugs. I had forgiven him for what he had done. I couldn't hate my brother. He was my brother, I loved him, drugs or no drugs. I prayed every night that he would get help. I fought with him to get him help. I paid for rehab six times. He just didn't stay. I never gave up hope that he would change. Sometimes I wished I could, it felt like a hopeless case, and it tunrd out that way, but still I couldn't give up on him ever.

I continue to pray, and try up until I got the call that my brother had OD again, and this time he wouldn't be bouncing back. This time I would be attending his funeral. It wasn't suppose to be that way I was suppose to go first. I was 5 years older than him. The oldest should go first. The pain of losing my brother had been heavy on my hart. I had been the only family he had, and he was all I had. Not any more now, I had a wife, 3 daughters and a son I love more than anything in this world. Now my oldest was missing, and I had no clue where the hell to look next for her. This scared the hell out of me.

I wish I had a genie in a bottle to grant me three wishes. I don't even need three. I only need one. All I want is to know where my Angie is.

"Want to hear what grandma told me about Joe?" Stephanie asked.

"What?" I asked remembering something about his grandma really having the eye and then Grandma Mazur ushering Stephanie off Earlier.

"She told Me that he's going bald, and getting fat, but not just that turns out that he has a son and he owes 60,000 dollars in child support. Guess good old Joe forgot to mention that to me. But The balding and Fat is from the eye. His grandma promised to make him so hideous no woman would want him ever again," Stephanie said laughing.

"I don't know what you ever saw in that man in the first place," I said.

"Oh, I also heard he's working at the button factory now," Steph said with a laugh.

"Well, karma's a bitch isn't it?" I said.

"Sure is," Steph said. "Now lets go check the mall."

"The mall now there's an idea," I said, and we headed off to the mall. Please let us find her soon. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to every one who has reviewed and for the story alerts and everything else! I appreciate them. Sorry it took so long to update was gone away from internet access for the past 2 weeks on vacation then babysitting and they don't have the internet. Had a blast on my little vacation up to Mackinaw City love it up there and enjoyed stopping to see my Grandpa on the way home don't get to see him often enough. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**Ranger's POV**

She was gone. None of us had found her. She hadn't gone by plain or the subway. She hadn't taken a cab. So that left walking and by car. My money was on car. My guess was that this boy, David, picked her up, and now she is off somewhere with him. None of us where happy with this. Hector seemed to be the most upset about it. He had slipped off somewhere. He hadn't said where he was going, and he wasn't answering his phone infact he had turned it off.

That girl was in so much trouble when she got back here. We all knew that boy was no good. What was it with girls, and bad boys? I didn't see what was so appealing. I know most found me to be a bad boy, but I categorize myself as a good bad boy. Angie doesn't know what she's getting herself into, this aint some game. This is a gang. They kill people, sometimes just for fun. We were back at the house. All trying to come up with something. Short of breaking down all the doors of the gang members homes we were out of ideas on what to do. I mean we could go out looking again but where do we start this was a big world and they could go anywhere.

"Dude, I cant believe she ran away," Mooner said. "She was suppose to come watch the I Love Lucy marathon with me tomorrow. I have been cleaning and everything man." Poor Mooner, her really looked disappointed.

"We'll find her," Dougie said, "we always find who we're looking for."

"If you guys hadn't moved in over here this would have never happened," Mrs. Plum said.

"You know what lady I'm tired of hearing you're voice, so why don't you keep you're mouth shut if you don't got anything useful to say," Sally said, "besides this neighborhood is a nice one, and best of all it's not filled with a bunch of gossip whores. Hey I didn't even use a cuss word. There's one for the books."

"All right enough, this isn't helping in the finding of my niece," I said before Mrs. Plum could reply. Not that it stopped her because she went to say something, but I shot her a look that stopped her. "Now I don't think breaking down the doors of Gang members homes would be a very smart idea. No, as much as I hate to say this and as much as it frustrates me, we will have to wait for Angie to call, and when she dose someone level headed should be the one to talk to her. That automatically disqualifies Mrs. Plum and Cal, I would suggest Mr. Plum be the one to talk to her."

"I could do it," Tank said, "I ran away 4 times in my teen years. I can relate to her. I will listen. I think she will listen to me to."

"I think that would be a good idea," Mr. Plum said. "If Angie call's you put Tank on. He sounds like he can relate to her."

"Val?" I asked for her approval.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I cant believe she ran away," Val said. Cal pulled her closer to his side. All the kids where upstairs tucked away for now while the adults talked about what we were going to do about the one that was missing.

I was wondering what was up with Hector, and where he had gone off to. I could understand why he was so upset, knowing his past affiliation with gangs, having been in one himself, Hector knew all about that life. If he was upset about it then I knew we were justified in our feelings. Come home Angie.

**Angie's POV**

We were going to Arizona, David had an uncle that lived down there. David was running. So was I, but we were running from two different things. I was running from my parents, David was running from the Gang he was in. The only way out of a gang is usually in a box six feet under ground. David was jumped into the gang when he was 12, it wasn't voluntary, but he was in, and there was no way out. He hoped going to Arizona he would be free from the gang life he hated. I was running in hopes of opening my families eyes, and making them see that they treat me like a child. They thought David and I were in love. I smiled to myself. I allowed them to think that, to drive them nuts.

We were in David's car right now. By the time they discovered me gone, we would be far enough away to have the upper hand. They wouldn't find us. I planned to go back in a few days. David would be staying behind with his uncle. David was a good guy who deserved a chance at a new life I hoped he got the chance at it in Arizona. He was the first person to understand me, and except me for who I am. Hell anyone who can sit and listen to someone complain about Helen Plum has to be an angel sent from God in my book.

David had been living with the leader of the gang. A man named Samuel Pearce. David said he was meaner than the devil, and would kill a man for looking at him wrong. It made me shiver just thinking about it.

"Are you cold, Angie?" David asked reaching behind the seat, and grabbing his sweater. His eyes never left the road. "Here you go. Stay warm. I'll turn the air off in a bit, I just feel like I'm on fire right now."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," I said pulling his sweater on. I wasn't cold, but I didn't want to tell him what I was thinking about. I didn't want to tell him I was worried about, this Samuel guy coming after him. If he did then David could get hurt, maybe I should call uncle Carlos, and explain about David. Maybe he could help David. Maybe uncle Hector could help David, he use to be in a gang, but then I cant make my point. They will still treat me like a child. Like I'm some fragile piece of glass that will shatter if taken off the shelf. Ugh sometimes life stinks!

**Grandma Mazur's POV**

I was in the kitchen with cal, we were getting drinks for everyone. I wasn't all to shocked about Angie running away. Infact I saw this coming. The guys treated her like a child. Angie was growing up whether they liked it or not. They refused to except the fact that they couldn't keep her locked up forever.

"I cant believe my Angie ran away," Cal said. I saw the worry in his eyes, and felt bad for him.

"I can," I told him opting to be honest instead of sparing his feelings.

"Why do you say that?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"You and the rest of the Merry Men as well as Ranger treat Angie as if she is a child. Angie is growing up. She isn't a child any more whether you like it or not, you're going to have to accept it. This David boy isn't all that bad either. He doesn't want to be in this gang he was jumped in when he was 12 because he didn't have anyone like Angie dose who cared enough to protect him. He was forced into the life he lives and spends everyday trying to find away out," I said feeling sad for David. That boy needed someone who loved him and he had no one. Angie and him had spent almost every day at her apartment after school, just to avoid going home.

"There is no way out of a gang short of a box and six feet under," Cal said.

"That must not be true unless Hector is still in a gang," I said.

"I don't really know how Hector got out, we don't talk about it," Cal said.

"There is always away, Stephanie's spidy scenes on David are wrong this time. David is a nice boy," I said.

"How do you know Grandma?" Cal asked.

"David and Angie visit me every day after school for a little bit," I said, and gave him details knowing he wanted them. Though I didn't know much. I knew Angie wouldn't stay gone long. This was a lesson for her parents and the people around her. To make them realize she wasn't a child anymore and that they needed to allow her to grow up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Here is another chapter. Hope you like it. Review and let me know. Thanks to everyone who is reading and to everyone who has reviewed I appreciate it. I am sorry it took so long to finish this chapter and get this out here. I have been busy and on top of that I have not been feeling very well. **

**Let me know what you think about this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is all Janet Evanovich's.**

**Tank's POV**

I ran-away from home 4 times as a teenager. I packed up some clothes and took off. I didn't go to a relatives house or friends because that's where I knew my mother would look first. No I had found this hut in the woods near my home. I ran there. I ran away because I couldn't get along with my father we fought a lot. I wanted to do things my way and he was determined that I would do things his way. We would get into a really bad fight and I would run away. The fights were few and far between, but when they happened they were bad.

I was worried about Angie though, she was so getting a spanking for this. If she was trying to make a point she made one. That she's obviously not old enough to leave the house without adult supervision yet. I guess we will have to send one of the guys with her every time she go's out. Poor Cal he's not use to this rebellious stuff, I caught him crying. He was worried that something would happen to her while she was out of his protection. I think we can all see how much he truly cares for Valerie's children. He see's them as his own.

I walked into the living room where everyone was. Everyone looked bummed out. Even Mooner was all slumped, and defeated looking. Dougie was holding Alicia, like he was afraid she would disappear if he let go. They were all clutching cell phones wondering which one would be the one to go off. Grandma Mazur was the only one who didn't look so worried infact she was reading a book as if it was a normal evening. Hector was still gone, I had no clue where he had gone, but I hope he found something out where ever he went.

I sat down on the couch next to Ranger who was holding my baby girl. I smiled down at my little princess. She was fast asleep in her Uncle Carlos's arms. I reached over and ran a finger down her cheek.

"Don't even think about it man, I'm not giving her up yet," Ranger said smiling. "You'll just have to wait you're turn Pop's."

"Pop's? Who you calling Pop's you old fart?" I demanded playfully.

"Old fart, tell me can an old fart produce 5 kids?" Ranger asked smirking.

"You two knock it off," Stephanie said. "This isn't a pissing contest so don't turn it into one. We are waiting to hear from my niece incase you blockhead's forgot."

"Sorry Babe," Ranger said.

Lisa who was 3 and a half climbed up into my lap just then. I wrapped my arms around her little body and hugged her close. She curled up and stuck a thumb in her mouth. I smiled and chuckled before removing her thumb. "Got to break that habit baby girl," I told her. Lisa was the youngest of Val And Cal's girl's. she was the cuddle bug. While Angie was the reader, and Marry Alice was the one with the wild imagination.

"Should we call the police?" Sally asked.

"I would say yes if she had been kidnapped, but since she ran-away I'm going to say lets not get them involved just yet," I said. "Let's wait for her to call, and try to get her to come home first."

"I agree. There isn't anything the police can do that we cant do our selves. If it comes down to it and we have to call the cops, I'll call Eddie and get him involved," Ranger said. Just then the house phone rang. Everything went silent as Stephanie checked the caller I.D. I saw her face fall and her eyes flash with anger.

"Damn stupid telemarketers don't they know we're waiting for an important phone call," she growled out. "I got a mind to answer the call and give them a piece of my mind."

"Down white girl. Just breath," Lula said patting her best friend on the knee.

We all sighed and went back to waiting. No doubt all disappointed at the fact that it wasn't Angie calling. I certainly was disappointed. It would be nice just to know that she was alright. I sunk back into the couch with Lisa and thought up different forms of punishments we could use once we got Angie home. Groundings, bodyguards, trackers, more bodyguards, walking her to class in our pajamas. Scratch that one, it would work if we went out and bought hideous, grandpa pajamas, but that wasn't happening. Spankings lots and lots of spankings. Nothing said don't ever do that again like a good spanking. Come on Angie call. Just then the phone rang and Stephanie answered it this time with out checking the I.D.

"Where are you?" she asked the caller. I was assuming it was either Angie or Hector as they were the only two missing. "You need to come home Angie, this is not the way to get what you want." I walked over and took the phone from her.

"Angie, you listen to you're uncle Tank. I don't know where you are but you come back here now and face us. You tell us what you want and why you feel you should have it." I said. "I ran-away 4 times when I was a teenager and it got me nothing. In fact it caused more trouble. Come home Angie we all are worried about you." I said.

"We are on our way to David's uncles. David never wanted to be in a gang they jumped him and forced him. This is the only way he can get out. I just wanted to make sure he got there safely and teach you guys a lesson," Angie said.

"What about you're safety Angie? What if something happens to you? You act like you are a grown up. You are a 13 year old girl, who has a family that loves you, and would be devastated if anything happened to you." I said. "Even if David is a nice guy, getting involved with him puts you in danger of getting hurt. What if the gang leader comes after you guys. Who's going to protect you? You have no one there to protect you cause none of us know where you are."

"I wont get hurt. I will be fine, and home before you know it," Angie said.

"You cant be sure about that Angie, you both come back here and we will help keep David safe as well," I said. At this point I would do whatever it took to get her home. "Just come home Angie. We'll protect both of you. David will be safe with us." Ranger held his hand out. I handed the phone over.

"Hey, Hot Sauce, come home, and bring you're little Boyfriend and I promise we wont let anything bad happen to him," Ranger told his niece.

"Hot Sauce?" Angie asked.

"Yep," Ranger said "You're new nick name."

"I'll talk to David, and call you later," she said and hung up.

"She said she'll talk to David and call me later," Ranger said. We all sighed once again, settled in for what could be a long wait.

**Angie's POV**

"What did they have to say?" he asked.

"They want me to come home. They are worried that I'm in danger being with you," I told him. I never lied to David and I wasn't going to start now.

"You probably are, you should go home Angie. I should never had gotten you involved in my life. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me," he said.

"They want you to come back with me. They said they would protect you to. They can David. They are strong and smart, and it's what they do for a living. They wouldn't let anything happen to you," I told him.

"I don't know Angie, I think it be best for me not to be where the gang is. Though I am tempted. I'd like to be where I could see you and visit with you. You're my best friend." he said, brushing back a piece of my hair.

"You're Mine to," I said. "Lets go back, if it doesn't work out then My uncle Carlos will help you disappear." He looked un sure and then finally he agreed.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning," he said.

"Ok," I said and went back over to the pay phone to call my uncle back.

**Ranger's POV**

I had just handed Sadie over to Tank for a diaper changing when the phone rang. I answered it right away.

"Hey Uncle Carlos," Angie said.

"Hey, Hot sauce," I said. She groaned.

"How long are you going to call me that?" she asked.

"Oh just for like, ever," I said.

"Whatever, we'll be on our way home tomorrow morning. David and I. please you have to protect him Uncle Carlos. He is a good guy and he deserves a chance at life," she pleaded.

"I promised you we would protect him. I don't break promises. Now I cant say you're not in trouble. You are so grounded, and I believe I heard Tank mumbling forms of punishments. Spanking being on top of his list," I said. "I believe also you're going to have a couple prison guards for a while." when she groaned I laughed. " well sweetheart we all learn from our mistakes. And you're mistake was trying to teach a bunch of military men a lesson."

"well I will remember next time to just short sheet you or Hot sauce you're coffee, instead " she grumbled, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, sleep tight on you're last night of freedom," I said. "Bad girl, bad girl, what ya gonna do, what ya gonna do when Uncle Carlos comes for you," I sang, and then chuckled and I heard her growl, and slam the phone down. Oh yeah I loved my life as an uncle but I hated that she ran away. I hate to admit it, me being such a bad ass and all, I had been so scared that she would never call. I was on edge the whole time we were waiting for her to call. I so couldn't wait for her to get home tomorrow. She was going over my knee and she wouldn't be able to walk when I was done with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Here is another chapter. Hope you like it. Review and let me know. Thanks to everyone who is reading and to everyone who has reviewed I appreciate it. Ideas are also welcomed at all times. **

**Let me know what you think about this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is all Janet Evanovich's.**

**Angie's POV**

I had been home a week now, and it was really annoying. I wasn't aloud to go anywhere without one of my uncles monkey's with me. Having a bodyguard wasn't only to make sure I didn't run away again, it was also because of the threats that were going around on David's life. Hector had received word on them, and related them to Uncle Carlos, and now he was worried about my safety.

David was living in the Rangeman Building. They had him on 4, staying with Lester, and during the day he was on 5 working in Lester's office with him. They had him organizing the cabinet's in Lester's office after finishing his school work of course. Not an easy task, as David has told me. He says, it is something that has been neglected for years and will take a while to completely organize.

My mother had been very upset about my running away. She was always checking on me now. I hoped that stopped soon, I don't plan to run away ever again. It really was a stupid move. I cant believe I thought running away would teach a bunch of military men a lessons. Stupid girl. I didn't mean to hurt my mom, but I know I had by running away.

Cal, I cant believe he had actually cried over me. I feel really bad that I made him cry. He has been so wonderful to us all. I really love him. I shouldn't have ran away, but part of me wanted to teach them that I wasn't a child any more, and the other part didn't want David to be alone on his Journey to his uncles.

It never crossed my mind to ask my Uncle to help him. Uncle Carlos, had always acted like he didn't like David, so I never considered it an option. David is a good guy, who never stood a chance, because unlike me he never had anyone to protect him from the gang's. he was jumped inn even though he didn't want in, and forced to sell drugs and steal thing's. I feel so sad for David because he feels so bad for what he has done. I have watched him cry over the things he has done. It breaks my heart.

I am happy that my Uncle Carlos offered up the protection for David. If anyone can keep David safe It's my Uncle, and his monkey's. David is warming up to the guys. He likes Lester, and he really enjoys talking to Hector. Probably because of all the guys Hector could relate to him the most. I was allowed to visit with him after school for an hour. On Fridays we went and did something fun. Last Friday we went to the movies. At those times when we were out we had at least 2 guy's with us, usually 3. It was ok cause it was never Uncle Carlos, Uncle Tank, or my Dad. I made sure of that. Well, mom, Aunt Stephanie, and Aunt Lula helped me make sure it wasn't them. They were the worst of the guys, they thought David would try something with me and if they went with us somewhere we weren't aloud to sit next to each other or anything. Over protective ding dongs.

This was my life, it was crazy, it was hectic, and filled with big muscular men who I knew cared about me. Right now I was with David and we were at Mooner and Dougie's house. Hector and Ram were with us. We were watching the all day marathon of I love Lucy.

"I wish you had brought Alicia with you guys," Dougie said he looked bummed out. Alicia and Dougie had a very good relationship. One time Dougie had even punched that no good Joseph Morelli in the face for talking bad about my little cousin. Hugh, I wonder whatever did happen to officer Morelli. I knew he wasn't an officer anymore, but I wondered where he was.

"Hey Uncle Hector?" I said looking over at him.

"Yes miss Hot Sauce?" he asked smiling. I was really going to get Uncle Carlos for that. My name is Angie. I suppose its better than Bomber or, Duck Lover though.

"Whatever happened to Officer Morelli?" I asked.

"He is fat, Bald, 60 thousand dollars behind in child support and working in the button factory now. Karma is just eating that man alive," Hector said smiling.

"I didn't know he had a child," I said shocked.

"I don't think anyone knew he had a child. I am so happy Stephanie didn't marry him. I had plans to kidnap her if she ever actually got as far as the church. I would run in grab her, and run out," Hector said shaking his head. "Good friends don't let friends marry assholes." we laughed.

"Dude like that fucking officer dude was messed up. Like I'm so not a violent person, but I wanted to run him over with a car," Mooner said. "A big purple Monster truck."

"All I know is he should never had opened his mouth about my sweet princess Alicia. I have no regrets other than he's not here for me to do it again right now," Dougie said.

"I wonder if he ever went for that STD check like I suggested," Mooner said. The conversation was dropped, and our attention went back to the TV. All 4 of us could agree that we were happy Morelli had made an exit out of my Aunts life. I liked, Uncle Carlos, better. Even if he came with an army.

**Ranger's POV**

I looked up as the door to my office opened, and smiled as my niece came in. she was just getting back from, Mooner's, where they had been watching a marathon of I love Lucy. She smiled at me, and I sighed in relief. I was worried that she would be mad, and resent me for the body guards, they were for her own good though. For David's to.

"Hey Uncle Carlos," she said, sitting down across from me.

"What's up Hot Sauce?" I asked, cracking a smile. She earned the nickname so it was hers. Just like Stephanie earned the nickname, Bomber, and Vinnie earned the name Duck Lover of course he dose not know his nickname, but whatever.

"Nothing, we just got back from Mooner and Dougie's. David's back to organizing, uncle Lester's, death trap cabinet's," she said, sighing.

"You know Lester's not very organizational," I said, smiling, "but David is doing an amazing job."

"I'm glad Aunt Stephanie Married you Uncle Carlos. I didn't like Joe. You are the best Uncle in the world. I wish I had come to you to help David in the first place, but I was mad at you guy's cause you wont let me grow up," she said. I sighed, and sat forward leaning up against the desk.

"You got to understand something Angie. We love you, and because we love you, we want to keep you safe. We work a dangerous jobs we make dangerous enemies, and so we have to be a little more protective then other families, because we don't want the people we love getting hurt," I told her making sure to make eye contact. "We tell you no to certain things that leave you vulnerable because they are dangerous. I wish you had explained David's situation to me then it would not have been so bad. I promise we will do everything to keep you and David safe."

"Is there any news on the Gang?" She asked.

"No, they are looking for David, but still have no clue where he is staying at. He is safe at the moment," I told her.

"If they find him though they will kill him. Wont they, Uncle Carlos?" she asked. I sighed before answering her.

"Yes, Angie they will. He ran. To them that's cowardice, and punishment for that is death," I said.

"I don't want David to die. I care about him. He's a good guy, Uncle Carlos," She said.

"I'm sure he is. He made a smart choice of bringing you home, and placing his trust in us," I said.

"Tomorrow we are going with Grandma Mazur to the Mall, Hector, Ram, Hal, and Lester have all signed on to go with us. I asked them about it last night," she said.

"You organized that all by yourself?" I asked smiling. She nodded. "I'm so proud of you. Maybe one day you'll be running all this or one of the other offices. Maybe you would like to open another RangeMan office in another State?" I said raising and eyebrow.

"Maybe," she said. "I always wanted to live in California."

"Well I can make that happen for you one day. We could stand to branch out," I said. She smiled.

"I think that's a good idea. You could start now, and then later down the road when I'm old enough I can take over," she said.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll look into it. For now though I want to focus on the threats against David and consequently you, since you are his friend," I said. "As soon as the threats eliminated I will start on it."

"This is so cool. Maybe David could be my right hand man, like Tank is for you," she said.

"You really see him as that good of a friend?" I asked.

"I see him as my best friend," she said. "Well I better go find Papa Cal, it's 6:03 I'm 3 minutes late don't want him to think I ran away again." I chuckled as she got up out of the chair. She came around the desk and gave me a hug. "See ya later Uncle Carlos."

"Bye Hot Sauce, behave," I said, hugging her back. I watched as she left my office to go in search of Cal. I sighed. Life was just so complicated sometimes, but I would do anything for those I loved. Angie cared about, David, he was her best friend, and he needed protection. Therefore I was going to do everything in my power to make sure David was protected from danger. I just hopped we could eliminate the problem without David or Angie getting hurt.


End file.
